Two-Bit (Warrior Cats Story)
by Animach'e
Summary: I am currently accepting new cats for this story! If you wish, submit cats in the reviews :)


Hello! Welcome to the character casting for my new Warrior Cats story, Two-Bit! Before I tell you the format for the character casting, I have a few rules that you must regard and a few things I must get out of the way.

First of all, I am not making any currency from this story. This is entirely and purely for fun and writing practice. Second, I do not own Warrior Cats and it is owned by the fantastic Erin Hunter.

The Rules:

I don't want to see ANY Mary Sue characters entered. I'll let you decipher that how you wish.

I might change up your character a bit. **Don't be offended by this,** I'm only making them the way I do so that they can be featured in the story.

It is a rare occurrence for me to allow the viewers to make the main character. You can apply for the main character or an important character but that doesn't mean that your entry is going to be one.

If your character is accepted, I will respond with how your character will be used.

If you enter a character that you intend to be a villain, **don't make them a flat villain**. By flat, I mean don't tell me that they do things just to do them. I want reasoning and backstory.

Just because you tell me you want a cat to be a certain position, be the main character, be an important character, be related to the main character, or be in a certain Clan doesn't mean they will be. If I get an onslaught of cats for a certain Clan, some may be redirected to a different Clan.

If your character isn't a main character, that doesn't mean they'll only be used once and never again. Most cats will, at the very least, get a debut in a few chapters.

Please make your cat **reasonable in terms of fur color and names**. One of my biggest pet peeves is when people give cats names that make no sense in the least. By making sense, I mean **don't enter cats with names like Jazzypaw, Starpaw, etc,.** If you do enter a cat with a non-reasonable name but I like the cat otherwise, their name will be changed. Please don't enter cats with fur colors that cats can't have.

Please don't only give me warriors, med. cats, deputies, and leaders. I need kits, queens, and elders, too.

If you don't give me enough information on your cat, they will not be used. If you don't give your cat parents, I will assign parents for them. You can give me multiple cats but don't fill up all the positions, please. If you don't tell me your cat's past and future names, I will assign them.

That is the end of the rules. Now we're going to move onto the format the entries should have.

This is the format that each entry should have:

Cat's age in **years/moons** :

Cat's past/current/future names:

Cat's (current) Rank ( **Loner/rogue is acceptable, as well as Senior Warrior** ):

Cat's fur and eye color (give me the most accurate description you can):

Cat's Clan ( **If your cat is not in a clan, put N/A** ):

Cat's Relation(s) (parents, siblings, etc.):

Is your cat a hero, a villain, or neutral?

Information you think I should know about your cat:

How does your cat act towards others? What is their personality?

 **Optional Questions/Propositions**

Do you want your cat to be a main character?

Here is an example on how to answer these questions:

Cat's age in **years/moons** : Approx. 6 moons.

Cat's past/current/future names: Rusty, Firepaw, Fireheart, Firestar

Cat's (current) rank: Apprentice

Cat's fur and eye color: Firepaw is a ginger tabby tom with green eyes and a pale orange belly.

Cat's Clan: ThunderClan

Cat's Relation(s): Firepaw's sister is Princess, and his parents' names are Jake and Nutmeg. His sister's kit's name is Cloudtail.

Is your cat a hero, a villain, or neutral? Firepaw is a hero and a main character.

Information you think I should know about your cat: Firepaw was originally a kittypet and some of his best friends are Ravenpaw and Graypaw. He is included in a prophecy that says that fire will save the clan, and his arch enemy is Tigerclaw.

How does your cat act toward others? What is their personality? Firepaw is an all-around friendly cat and is still learning. He is very respectful towards other cats and is rarely the cause of trouble.

Now that we have finished the entry format, let's move onto the allegiances. All these spots will be empty when I make this, and I will make an update each time I get ten more cats from the previous update.

Without further adieu, let's get on with it!

 **ShadowClan (23 Cats in total):**

Leader:

Lionstar, a large, fluffy, golden tabby tom with white paws, a white underbelly, and green eyes. He is on his 5th life.

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Morningflame, a sleek, short-furred, ginger, tortoiseshell and white she-cat with bright, forest green eyes. Her tail fans out at the tip, which is a vibrant orange color.

Warriors (6 needed):

Snowshadow, a black she-cat with a white tail and yellow eyes.

Sunstrike, a light golden tom with brown ears, a brown muzzle and brown eyes.

Robinbelly, A brown she-cat with a ginger underbelly, white paws, and yellow eyes.

Firewing, a ginger tabby tom with amber eyes.

Flickerstep, a dark ginger tom with brown flecks and green eyes.

Smoketail, a grey tabby tom with a white locket on his chest and amber eyes.

Apprentices:

Blizzardpaw, a pure white she-cat with blue eyes.

Stormpaw, a sleek silver tabby she-cat with bright green eyes, and narrow, dark silvery gray stripes. Her paws have white tips.

Queens (2 needed):

Goldenleaf, a small golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Kits:

Branchkit, mothered by Goldenleaf, is a large, brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Mothkit, mothered by Goldenleaf, is light golden she-cat with white and grey specks, and green eyes.

Elders:

Honeysplash, a pale golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a white underbelly.

 **RiverClan (25 Cats in total):**

Leader:

Shadestar, a black smoke tortoiseshell angora she-cat with amber eyes and clearly marked paws.

Deputy:

Icefoot, A sleek white tom with black stripes and blue eyes.

Medicine Cat:

Medicine Cat (Appr.):

Warriors (9 needed):

Apprentices (4 needed):

Queens (1 needed):

Quailfeather, a small, dusty brown she-cat with yellow eyes.

Kits (2 needed):

Deerkit, a tabby brown she-cat with a white underbelly, white paws, and green eyes.

Pebblekit, a dappled brown and grey tom with yellow eyes.

Troutkit, a massive, dark gray tabby tom with brown eyes.

Elders (1 needed):

 **ThunderClan (28 cats in total):**

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Medicine Cat Appr.:

Kestrelpaw, a calico she-cat with a stump for a tail and amber eyes.

Warriors (13 needed):

Apprentices (2 needed):

Queens (2 needed):

Kits (3 needed):

Elders (4 needed):

 **WindClan (29 Cats in Total):**

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Medicine Cat (Appr.):

Warriors (13 needed):

Apprentices (4 needed):

Queens (2 needed):

Kits (4 needed):

Elders (2 needed):

Cats outside of Clans:

Rogues (However many are submitted):

Red, an orange tabby she-cat with a white underbelly, white paws, and green eyes. She has a huge scar going from her neck to her shoulder and small scars scattered throughout her fur.

Rain, a pale grey tabby she-cat with light blue eyes and white paws.

Razor, a dark orange (almost red), long-furred she-cat with lighter orange toes and green eyes. She bares a large number of scars from previous fights and scuffles.

Loners (2-5):

Alice, a pale cream point tabby she-cat with green eyes.

I am offering two months after I post this on to enter cats, otherwise I will simply create my own for the spots that are left empty.

Have fun with your submissions, and I hope that you come up with some very creative felines!

Update: I recently allowed a person to submit more than six cats. Now, I must ask, please don't submit more than three unless they are family, in which I'll allow five or six! Remember that other people want to submit as well. Also: I have gotten no entries for WindClan and very little for ThunderClan and RiverClan. ShadowClan is decently close to being full.

I'd also appreciate if you submitted cats that have been loners, rogues, or kittypets in the past!

I'd like to note that the main character will most likely be male and an apprentice or soon-to-be apprenticed kit.


End file.
